dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Android 50
Bio Android 50 is the last Android to appear in the Android Saga and is the strongest. He has 6 forms and are super powerful. This Android 50 is humble and curious. Super Andriod 50 is cocky and full of himself. Ultra Android 50 is sarcastic and focused. Omega Android 50 is inteligent and modist. Ultimate Android 50 is more of a brut, ignorant, and brash. Perfect 50 is overwelmed of his power, laid back, and polite mannerism. Life Android 50 is released out of his capsule after the other Androids retreat. He watches them fight the Saiyans and win, but Logan and Matt come back to fight. After Logan destroys 46. Android 50 does his Rebuild technique and take Android 46's part into his and transforms to Super Android 50. He battles SSJ2 Logan, but Logan gets pummled and 50 shoots Silver Rain (46's attack) to finish him off. Matt hen teleports to block his attack and takes him on. Android 50 starts to dominate aganist Matt and finds him mom, then hits her and shoots a ki blast at her. Matt tansforms to Super Saiyan 2 and saves his mom before getting hurt. Matt returns the favor and takes on 50 at high speeds, but pushes 50 to a new location. Android 47 battles Matt for 50. After being destroyed. 50 takes his power as well and now takes on Matt as Ultra Android 50. Matt loses and is getting punished. Soon, Anthony comes and takes on Android 48 and win 50 takes 49's parts and becomes Omega Android 50. Anthony turns to base form and goes through Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and his new form Super Saiyan 3. SSJ3 Anthony and Omega Android 50 are both even and they have a rematch in 12 hours. Android 49 and 50 are at the Lookout and face Aaron, Logan, Lloyd, Matt and Anthony. Android 50 takes on Anthony once again, but defeats him and before trying to kill him. Anthony disapears. He moves on to Mawong and gets demolished. He has no resort to take 49 and absorb her whole. He turns into his final form, Ultimate Android 50. SSJ Mawong is still far surpassed him. Mawong toys with him. Android 50 gets hit and releases 49 who's unconsuious and goes to Omega but he does Level Up then regains hisUltimate form without 49 and now is full power, Perfect 50. They are exact equals. Mawong does Psy-Burst Cannon but counter with Killer Beam. They split and Logan and Matt make a plan to take on 50 while Logan makes a Spirit Bomb. Matt uses all his tricks, but none of them work and Matt makes 50 afterimages and they take him on. Matt is left open, but the Spirit Bomb is ready and Perfect 50 is holding it. Matt does Tri-Beam to lose his focus. 50 then loses his control and Logan uses all force to push down Android 50 is defeated. download (1).jpg|Super Android 50 images (2).jpg|Ultra Android 50 majin_baby_broly_final_edit_by_magwalfc-d4tavmr.jpg|Omega Android 50 download (2).jpg|Ultimate Android 50 images (3).jpg|Perfect 50 Transformations Super Android 50 Ultra Android 50 Omega Android 50 Ultimate Android 50 Perfect 50Category:EvilCategory:Androids